First Night
by Seldavia
Summary: ZeLink. Exactly what the title says it is, but keeping a certain level of charm and innocence in the story.


Author's Notes: I'm going to attempt to write a Mature story but still keep an air of innocence.

The party was over. Shouts of revelers still echoed in the castle town, and a few fireworks burst over the field. But the battles had ended, the ceremony was over, and everything was just…quiet.

It was the way both of them wanted it. For Link, the past several months of his life had been filled with energy and noise, the shockwaves of Light and Dark's battles similar to lightning during a storm. He had spent all that time either tired, or in pain, yet still carried on.

Zelda had not been idle either, working behind the scenes as the tension and anxiety frayed at her nerves and threatened to pull her apart. A lifetime of looking over her shoulder, of always planning for the worst, of trying to never hope for anything, knowing it would eventually be struck down.

But now, the sharp edges that framed their world had softened, the shrieking cries muted to soft murmurs. Link sat by the window, staring out over the countryside that he had risked his life many times to preserve, enjoying the cool breeze in his hair. He had bathed several times that day, first to get all the blood and grime off his body, then to refresh himself and finally feel human again. He sat clothed only in a thin robe, trying not to worry too much about what would come next.

He knew what he was supposed to do, but the little he knew didn't seem very romantic. He hoped that it could come naturally.

The door to the adjacent bathroom opened, and Zelda stepped in, also wearing a thin robe. Link smiled, a little uneasily. She was not wearing her crown, but the fact that she was who she was still intimidated him slightly. He knew that he had every right to be here, for she had chosen him and he had proven himself…

So why was he so nervous? He tried to calm himself down as she gave him a friendly embrace, all too conscious of the warmth of her body, the thin layer of clothing between them. It's chivalry, he told himself. I don't want to be uncouth. I don't want to act like a dog in heat. This is something that requires both strength and grace…not the hacking of an amateur.

He smiled a little ruefully upon realizing that he compared everything to fighting. But that was one of the few things he knew well. He had to control himself, to be skillful in…whatever it was he had to do.

"Are you ready?" Zelda asked softly, her voice full of promise. He breathed a sigh of relief realizing that she had no qualms about what would come next…indeed, she seemed to have been waiting for a while.

Nodding, he asked, "Are you?"

She raised her head in answer, pressing her lips to his. He marveled at how easy it was to open his mouth, to touch his tongue against hers, without it seeming strange or distasteful. She pressed in closer to him, exploring with her hands as well as her tongue, running her fingers over the muscles on his back as she reached into his robe.

He hesitated slightly, his ingrained courtesy still holding him back. But if she was…then he could…

He wrapped his own arms around her, pressing against the soft skin on the small of her back, brushing his lips down across her neck, feeling the softness of her chest and her heartbeat against his. He felt a flash of excitement and pulled in further, suddenly anxious to get even closer; but then he jumped back.

Zelda giggled at Link's blush. "That's supposed to happen," she said, as he stared down at himself.

"I know that!" He attempted to pull his robe back around him, but stopped as Zelda pulled her own from her shoulders. She plucked his own robe from his shoulders, and embraced him.

"Perfection," she murmured softly.

"You, or me?" He smiled playfully, finally getting used to the idea that he was allowed to touch her.

"Both." She let go and took step back, still holding his hands. "Come to bed."

He followed, and nearly fell over upon feeling the softness of the sheets, after months of sleeping on rocks and dirt. He snuggled into the bed and pulled Zelda to him, nuzzling into her chest. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his head. He kissed her chest, reveling in the wonderful feeling and her soft sighs of contentment.

He moved further down her abdomen, now consciously looking for something. But after a thorough examination he still felt unsure. He raised himself up on his knees, and asked, "Er…where do I…"

"Oh…here, let me guide you…it's my first time, it would be harder for you to find…"

He flinched slightly as she took hold of him, her thin graceful hands almost too much for him to handle. As the tip of him touched her, he instinctively pushed inward, but found it difficult. "Are you sure…"

"Yes…just push harder…"

Not knowing what else to do, he pushed hard, and Zelda cried out. "Did I hurt you?!"

She grasped his shoulders as he attempted to rise. "No, just…give me a moment…."

He stood perfectly still, painfully conscious of the building tension beneath him. He moved slightly and she moaned softly, but not in an expression of pain.

He moved again, enjoying the sensation that shot through him as he did. Zelda cried out again in delight, shifting so that she pulled him further into her. He hovered just on the edge, still cautious, yet increasingly aware that the harder he pushed, the more joyful she sounded.

Finally he abandoned all restraint and gave himself over completely to instinct, pushing himself deeper inside of her as she clutched him to her, crying out his name with such aching desire that it drove him even further. He felt her close around him and something in the back of his mind jerked, releasing all of the built-up tension that had risen to its peak.

He collapsed next to her, out of breath, swimming in bliss. After a few minutes, with her head resting on his chest, he turned to her with a question. "How did you know…all of that? I mean, I knew the basics, but…I was afraid I would come off as…well…"

She giggled. "All this was explained to me a few years ago."

He propped himself up on his elbow. "What?! All this time I thought I would scare you or something…"

She nuzzled his chest. "Well, unfortunately I have to know these things…imagine not knowing what to do, since at some point I'm supposed to produce an heir…"

He blanched, having completely forgotten this part. "An heir…?"

She merely laughed. "Yes, it's rather important…and doesn't always work on the first try…"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm more than willing to try again…"


End file.
